


State of Things

by belncaz



Series: KnB Event stories [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belncaz/pseuds/belncaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya are the princes of Rakuzan and Seirin, respectively. They're entering an arranged marriage to strengthen their kingdoms and will rule their newly joined land as the two kings of Teiko.</p><p>Unfortunately, there are just a few small problems:<br/>Palace gossip is a constant headache.<br/>External threats challenge their rule.<br/>And of course, they used to be lovers, which is just a much a hindrance as a help to them now.</p><p>So, the state of things? A little complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceallachrion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/gifts).



> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> I wanted to finish the whole thing in time for AkaKuro week, but sadly it didn't happen. So, here's my start and more will be added. I liked too many of the prompts so it kind of grew into a bigger project than I initially intended - but they won't really appear in order.

State of Things

Chapter 1

* * *

 

The nobility of Rakuzan and Seirin were used to bearing witness to high-stakes marriages between members of elite families. It was the way of their world, to marry according to the matchmakers’ predictions and family interests – so there was nothing especially unusual in their assembling to celebrate the union of two people that didn’t particularly love one another. Sometimes a couple was fortunate and developed fondness, or even love, between them. Other times, the best that could be hoped for was a wary respect. And rare though it was, there were cases where blatant animosity was the norm. These situations were unfortunate, but were endured to uphold the best interests of the aligned families.

If, however, there was ever a celebration ball where the guests could tell the newlyweds did not care for one another, it wouldn’t be this one. If anything, it seemed the occasion was one of true love and romance – a welcome accompaniment to the political advantages of a royal wedding.  Princes Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya, of Rakuzan and Seirin respectively, had mutually agreed to hide their dislike for each other in order to better assure their citizens that the soon-to-be unified kingdoms would bring stability and prosperity for all of them. They smiled graciously and even lovingly at one another, accepted the well-wishes of the courtiers, and with subtly arranged but premeditated efficiency, hinted they were delighted by this occasion. As neither of the princes were easy to read in normal circumstances, their subjects took these calculated displays at face value on the assumption the pair was truly fortunate and in love.

They had a slight advantage with their performances, certainly. They had after all, once upon a time that is, been quite truly in love and simply dusted off the once-familiar gestures that had previously come so naturally to them. But that of course had been before things changed and they grew apart from each other. To those gathered that evening to celebrate this engagement, however, it seemed the pair had merely needed a small nudge to resume their true feelings. It was with a sense of relief, nostalgia, and genuine delight that the onlookers took in the seemingly genuine romantic element to this marriage.

They’d known each other since childhood. Rakuzan and Seirin were neighboring kingdoms and the princes had been born only a month apart, with Akashi Seijuro arriving at the close of one year in December and Kuroko Tetsuya signaling the glad tidings of a new year in the following January. Their parents visited often and socialized their children early on, in the hopes of strengthening the alliance between them. They hadn’t necessarily intended for their sons to marry, a close friendship would have been sufficient, but that had been before the threats from widespread illness, warring factions in nearby kingdoms, and increasingly dire prophecies from the fortunetellers contributed to an uneasy malaise in both their kingdoms. The people needed a symbol of hope and strength. They needed a royal wedding.  And when it came down to it, they had loved each other once, wasn’t it possible for the spark to reignite?

The reigning monarchs of both kingdoms, sensitive to the dispute that had ended their sons’ relationship some years before, hadn’t forced this union on their children. They had quietly suggested it – in voices that were heavy with responsibility and tradition, but from fondness as well – to their progeny after both kingdoms had fallen prey to an agricultural blight.  It had been hoped they would understand the wisdom of shared resources and the increased strength the unification would bring as marauders had begun attacking their borders. The princes weren’t stupid; they’d each anticipated something of this nature would arise eventually.  Seijuro and Tetsuya had agreed, after a private conversation between them, to do what they could for their people. That was what it meant to be royal after all.

Following an engagement of only two months, Akashi and Kuroko had been married just that afternoon in a small ceremony at a shrine that included the rites and blessings that were traditional in their kingdoms, but had little fanfare. They'd agreed that it would be more practical to save the spectacle for a party after the wedding and had left the details in the hands of the many talented servants at their disposal. Despite the fact they were at best reluctant allies in this endeavor, they'd both been sincere as they asked for the priests to bless the union and their future rulings.              

While the wedding itself had been fairly simple and witnessed only by a select handful of trusted friends and retainers, the celebration after the ceremony was another matter altogether. The ball was lavish and joyous, with tendrils of cautious hope finding root in the fertile ground provided by the princes’ superlative acting. All told, it spoke to how dismal things had been getting that the guests’ excitement was so easily seen. Akashi was seated next to his husband at a massive table that faced outward to see the assemblage gathered below. Long tables placed against one of the walls held platters of food that was fetched and served to various guests as needed and beyond that there was an archway that separated the dining area from the dancing floor. He and Tetsuya would soon find themselves there, under the approving gazes of their parents and an assortment of well-wishers ranging from trusted confidants to more distant acquaintances.  He glanced sideways but Tetsuya’s expression didn’t give him any clues – not that he really needed them – they were of like minds in this, if nothing else.

Soon there was a signal from the herald and he and Tetsuya stood in near-tandem. They faced one another and offered respectful bows in turn, before Akashi extended a hand to guide his spouse to the dance floor. It was a terribly old-fashioned and unnecessary gesture – Seirin’s prince was of course able to walk perfectly well without Akashi’s assistance, but it was one of a hundred different ploys they’d planned to use to lend credence to their act.

Kuroko was dressed in a kimono designed to showcase muted greys and blues with striking accents of red and gold that echoed the tones of his husband's gaze. Akashi’s garments were a deep red and golden design with soft touches of color scattered throughout that matched Tetsuya’s eyes and hair. The robes were naturally a matched set and their stylish glamour spoke of the symbolic nature of their union as few other things could. Together they were the light of the sun, the coolness of water covered by mist, and the shining possibilities of an unknowable future.  The fabric was finely crafted, commissioned for this event some weeks prior, and they both felt the metaphoric weight of their obligations woven into their clothes as naturally as the threads themselves.

The two stood in the middle of the dance floor, listening as the plaintive oboe joined the lilting strains from a lute and the steady beat of a drum. The music was a haunting invitation to imagine their kingdoms' ancient histories, and the rhythms and melodies wove around the entire room to hold them all in thrall. The princes knew the steps of this dance from muscle memory earned long ago, having been trained nearly from the cradle in both western and eastern courtly arts. So naturally, when Akashi again extended his arm, it was more instinct than anything else that led Kuroko to entrust his hand to Akashi’s care, and they began a careful pattern of circling one other in time to the music. They maintained eye contact and the soft whispers of the onlookers may have suggested the pair was entranced with each other as they seemed oblivious to everything else.

They hadn’t fooled everyone, though. Or perhaps more precisely, there were some that knew the truth of the situation and watched the two young princes with something akin to worried resignation. Their parents certainly were among this number. But they both had others in their lives that were privy to their secrets. Midorima Shintaro, who was a healer and advisor to Akashi, was one such person and he watched the pair dancing with a somewhat grim expression.

“Midorimacchi, you’re going to ruin the celebration if you can’t at least pretend to be happy about it.” Kise Ryota was another member of the inner circle – he was a charming blond that served somewhat informally as a diplomat and spy. The son of a noble family, he’d grown up with both Kuroko and Akashi and been a frequent playmate along with the others that had come to be known as the Generation of Miracles for their charm, intelligence, mastery over the courtly arts, intelligence, and athletic prowess. They represented some of the brightest talents of the two kingdoms and had found their way into a friendship – at least at times.

Guarded green eyes glanced momentarily over at the interloper before he replied. “I’m exempt from these foolish displays of emotion you seem to delight in. Nobody would believe them from me anyway.”

Kise nodded his head agreeably enough in response. His sharp amber eyes found the dancing couple easily enough and he admitted that if Kurokocchi hadn’t warned him ahead of time even he might be deceived by this seemingly perfect reunion between the couple.

The pair was soon joined by Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga – both of whom were powerful warriors from high ranking families who’d grown up in the princes’ inner circles. Although he was fond of Kuroko, Aomine was really part of Akashi’s retinue, while Kagami’s loyalty was ultimately to Kuroko. They sometimes managed to get along with each other, but it was the exception rather than the rule. The two volatile men were united however, much like their masters were at the moment, in this effort to protect the future of their people.

Not being able to leave well enough alone, Kise teased the pair with a quiet, “The two of you match them, you know. Did you do it on purpose?” He was building on the fact they were also red and blue haired and their uniforms were more functional versions of what Akashi and Kuroko were wearing.

Red and blue eyes glared in the blond’s direction. Aomine answered in a muted snarl, “It was Satsuki’s decision and we had to go along with it.”

Kagami nodded his head sharply. “That woman refuses to take no for an answer. She got Riko on board and then there was no helping it. They both think it reinforces the message of unification.”

Momoi Satsuki was an intelligence officer for the Akashis, Aida Riko was her counterpart for the Kurokos.  But to say they simply gathered information was rather understating the case. They were skillful tacticians in charge of training and overseeing all manner of operations in their respective kingdoms – and the women were renowned for their strong personalities and intellect as they pursued their tasks with diligence and enthusiasm. A task like coordinating outfits between two nobles that didn’t like each other was mere child’s play, and Aomine and Kagami had known it from the moment they saw the glint in their eyes.

Rather than continuing the small jibe, Kise merely shrugged with some humor evident in his expression and resumed watching Akashi and Kuroko. The pair was occasionally speaking, but it was impossible to know what they would converse about at this moment. Whatever it was, they managed to do it with enough presence to make it seem the kind of exchange that should precede a hurried exit in search of whatever private corner they might stumble upon first.

“Remember to breathe, Tetsuya. You are starting to look less in love and more ready to attack me.” Akashi’s voice was amused but there was a sharp bite to his comment as well.

Kuroko’s expression remained the same – a gentle smile gracing his lips and a faint shine that most were taking for affection in his eyes – but he obeyed the prompting and took a steadying breath.

“I have no reason to attack you, Akashi-kun. We agreed to this, together.” His voice was as flat as it usually was, but they hadn’t known each other this long for Akashi to be so easily duped.

He bent his head and spoke softly into Kuroko’s ear, a deliberate move since they were in no danger of being overheard, and whispered in a tone that was one part promise, one part threat, and  strangely enough, one part reassurance. “Tetsuya, we both know it isn’t as simple as that. We agreed, but tell me, how far do you expect that promise to carry us when we retire for bed this evening?”

Kuroko blushed at Akashi’s words, a charming reaction that earned several delighted giggles from their audience. He was also somewhat surprised to find they were still dancing, still smiling at each other, still surrounded by the hundreds of guests that had all eagerly accepted their invitations to this coveted event. It seemed everything should have stopped at Akashi’s words, but strangely they had not.

 There it was…the mention of their wedding night. It wasn’t that Kuroko was afraid, but he hadn’t exactly allowed himself to think past the wedding itself.  There had been too many complicated meetings to get through and mountains of obscure legal documents related to the merging of their kingdoms to decipher to fret about the wedding night because after today Rakuzan and Seirin would be no more. Instead they’d agreed to rename the land “Teiko,” in honor of the shrine by that name that had hosted a mutually beloved tutor for them when they were younger. They would spend half of each year in the palaces that were already in place and govern the land together, with their parents stepping down from the thrones once the couple completed their honeymoon.

Because they were both men, the traditional practice of viewing their consummation that night had been waived. There was no need to test for virginity nor any real reason to ensure either of them could perform their martial duty by one another. It was common enough for royal partners to be of the same gender either by preference or by expediency so that the precedents were already in place. They could either adopt a child that would be seen as part of their bloodline, or select an heir from among the offspring of the various branches of their relatives. And everyone suspected that they had already been intimate with each other when they’d been together in their teens. If for whatever reason one or both of them was unable to bring satisfaction to the other now, well, the use of a concubine wasn’t an unheard of practice.

While Kuroko didn’t answer, they both knew it didn’t particularly matter. They’d discussed this, too. Of course they had. Kuroko remembered being seated across from Akashi in a small parlor that was rarely used, and for the first time in years they were alone together. They’d known before they went in the room that ultimately they would emerge engaged, but the details, compromises, and boundaries, those needed to be negotiated first. It was a contract between them yet it existed only by their mutual honor and acknowledgment that no matter how things had ended before, they did retain enough respect for each other to uphold their ends of the deal. Anything after that, time would have to take care of.

Yet as they’d sat there, with the weak winter light streaming through a window, it had naturally been Akashi who first brought this issue to the table. They’d outlined plans for their living arrangements and expectations in the most general of terms up to that point, before Akashi had finally tilted his head and asked his questions, “And will you be my husband in truth, Tetsuya? Will you share a bed with me? Or will we find physical satisfaction from others?”

Kuroko had refused to allow Akashi a victory by seeing him flinch from those words, but he’d definitely been unsettled by them. He’d stared unblinkingly at his former lover, and now future husband, for a long moment while gathering his thoughts. “Akashi-kun, I am not ready to resume a carnal relationship with you. However, I am not so foolish as to mandate we stay away from each other for the entirety of our lives together either. We have no way to know what the future holds for us in that regard. But I am not so weak as to immediately forget the past.  It is neither my wish nor my right to deny you the opportunity to seek out someone if you desire it.  I would expect the same courtesy. But as far as the foreseeable future goes, I do not intend to sleep with you.”

Akashi had smiled at this response but it wasn’t kind. He’d stood and walked calmly over to Kuroko, leaning down to cage the other male in his chair with his arms, forcing blue eyes to meet his directly as he spoke. “Would it merely be a courtesy for you, Tetsuya? A simple exercise of politeness? If so, you have lamentably forgotten the lessons we learned together to provide such a tepid label. Perhaps one day you will allow me to refresh your memory. But otherwise, I agree. It is too soon. We’ll strike a separate bargain here – neither of us will seek out another, at least until we decide more permanently what we wish for ourselves, yes?”

As they continued their carefully orchestrated movements around the dance floor, Kuroko could tell from the flash of heat in Akashi’s eyes at that moment that the redhead was remembering their promise, too. It had seemed a more solid barrier when it had been stated then, but Kuroko was unable to forget the last line Akashi had tossed out before he removed his arms from Kuroko’s chair: “And to be perfectly clear, Tetsuya, I intend to make sure you change your mind in favor of it, sooner rather than later. I’m reserving the right to pursue you by any means except for force – there’s no sport in that anyway. But I don’t intend to lose this contest.”

And Kuroko hadn’t been able to do anything other than nod. Akashi had smiled with a glimmer of something like triumph in his red and gold eyes before he backed away from Kuroko and resumed their negotiations from his own chair.

The song finally ended, and they halted perfectly on cue. They bowed to their guests and began making their way back to the platform – the others would do the dancing from here.

It seemed the night sped forward from there, but it was actually several hours later before they were finally ushered off to their newly established residence within the Rakuzan castle. It had a large common room, two dressing rooms, two bathing chambers, and two bedrooms. It was in some ways a perfect metaphor for their lives at the moment – joined but still ultimately distanced.  A similar suite existed at Seirin’s palace. There was nothing particularly unusual about this as it was the traditional arrangement for married couples so that they had their choice of sleeping arrangements. For the two of them, however, seeing the doors that led into separate rooms was something of a provocative moment. The air seemed to thicken with an unstated challenge and the poignant ghosts of their past.

Akashi leaned against the doorframe of his room and arched an eyebrow at his husband. It was an expression of concern that was almost painfully familiar.

Kuroko shook his head at the silent question. He was fine and didn’t need anything.

With a silent shrug, Akashi entered his room and closed the door behind him. Kuroko did the same on his side. It wasn’t lost on either of them that they still had this – the ability to converse without saying a word – despite everything else. It wasn’t the worst wedding night to ever happen, but it certainly wasn’t the happiest either.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

* * *

 

When Kuroko woke the next morning, he was greeted by the sight of his new husband’s profile staring intently out of the window. The sunlight was gentle at this hour and provided a soft halo that lent a rather fetching aura to the already attractive redhead. Kuroko sighed quietly, he supposed Akashi had a reason being there but he doubted he’d like it.

Having heard the soft exhalation, Akashi turned and looked at him. He smiled at the expectedly atrocious bedhead but refrained from commenting – Tetsuya was not a morning person. “Good morning, Tetsuya. I’ll wait here while you wake up a little; we have a small crisis on our hands that we need to address once you’re more alert.”

Kuroko grumbled his acknowledgment and rolled out from the warm blankets before stumbling to the attached bathing chamber. Akashi could hear him moving around and from experience ticked off each item in the blue haired man’s routine. It was as he expected when Tetsuya emerged – having quickly bathed and refreshed himself – looking more awake but not necessarily happy about it. He had donned a morning robe of light gray embroidered with a pattern of dragons flying among clouds along the hemline and collar.

Akashi waved to the small table in Tetsuya’s room; it had a pitcher of hot drinking chocolate along more traditional breakfast items. After taking a seat, he looked askance at what was tantamount to a bribe, but he didn’t refuse it, merely poured some into his cup and lightly stirred in a little vanilla-laced cream. It was one of his few extravagances, in all other things Seirin’s prince was noted for his rather subtle style and preferences.

Akashi let his husband enjoy the warmth of the beverage and waited for its soothing flavor and gentle rejuvenation to take effect before speaking. He was rewarded for his patience when a few minutes later, Tetsuya looked up again and his expression was alert.

“Good morning Akashi-kun. What situation is so dire that this,” he waved at the breakfast preparations, “was called for? And won’t you join me?”

A small smile crossed Akashi’s face. “No, thank you, I have eaten. It is the day after our wedding after all, surely if there was going to be a time to wake up to breakfast in your room it would be this one.” He shrugged before continuing, the slight bit of humor disappearing. “An emissary from Hanamiya’s kingdom arrived, demanding to speak to us.”

Kuroko paused in the midst of taking another sip of his drink as he looked at Akashi.  “Demand is a strong word, Akashi-kun. What is prompting such urgency that this messenger is being so impolite, especially when our rank is equal to his master’s?”

Hanamiya was prince-regent of his kingdom and he had been for several years. Kirisaki Daiichi considered their royals to be minors until they married and had children, no matter their actual age. So while he had all the powers of Kingship, Hanamiya was snidely referred to as the Uncrowned King because he couldn’t officially ascend to the title until he married and produced an heir – a thought that had many ladies in Kirisaki Daiichi making quiet plans to flee to other realms for sanctuary. Akashi and Kuroko however, would take the official ruling title much sooner – their parents had been ready to have the ritual of coronation alongside the wedding but the princes had deferred the offer.

Akashi nodded his appreciation of Tetsuya’s understanding of the situation. “It is also troubling he would appear so soon after our nuptials with this aggression when Hanamiya himself declined to attend either the ceremony or ball. He wouldn’t say what his business was yet, communicating only that he would need to see the both of us immediately. He got here at dawn, naturally, I have let him cool his heels a bit – you needed rest and certainly we are not going to make it seem that we are intimidated by Hanamiya.”

Kuroko smiled a little, this was very like Akashi-kun after all. “Very well, I will change and we shall go see what the fuss is all about.” He started to push back his chair but Akashi was there in a moment and quietly pulled it back before he extended a hand to Tetsuya to help him rise. Kuroko took the assistance but he sent a look that said all too clearly what he thought of this gesture. “Akashi-kun, breakfast is too early to start your campaign.”

The redheaded prince smiled and murmured. “If you think I waited until breakfast, you have not been paying attention these last few weeks. I shall have to increase my efforts to ensure they are not so easily overlooked in the future.” He brought up the hand he still held captive and placed a brief kiss on Kuroko’s knuckles before letting go. “And breakfast is certainly not too early, we must begin as we mean to go on after all – my intentions have already been explained.”

Kuroko sighed quietly before responding. "I have not forgotten, nor did it go unnoticed. But one thing at a time Akashi-kun." He didn't look at his husband, merely went to the dressing chamber and proceeded to select his clothing for the day.

They met again in the common room that joined their suites and while they didn't speak, it was obvious they would go to the reception room together. They walked with awareness – it was impossible to forget they were constantly under surveillance, even well-meaning though it was, from their servants and retainers. So it was not unexpected that Akashi and Kuroko were holding hands, as newlyweds, some form of affectionate public demonstration was expected. When they were close to their destination, Akashi halted, and Kuroko looked over inquiringly.

Akashi paused and lowered his head to look down into Kuroko's eyes. "May I kiss you, Tetsuya? We did just have our wedding night, I think some evidence that we did pursue the evening to its expected ending might be in order and the both of us look rather too composed. I don't know what this messenger wants, but surely at least one purpose is to evaluate our strength, including the commitment of our new bond."

He wasn't surprised Akashi suggested such a thing, he even agreed with the idea behind it, but Kuroko knew it would put him at a disadvantage as well. Akashi did not kiss with the intent to allow one to keep one's mind focused. Or at least, he hadn't ever done so before. Still, they were in a hallway, surely it couldn't have the same effect as the near drugging kisses Akashi had managed when they were younger. He nodded his permission, but didn't vocalize it.

The smile that crossed Akashi's face was equally triumphant and proud – there was a reason they would work well together, after all. He slowly, but inevitably, backed Tetsuya against the wall in a way that seemed to bring a nearly unbearable sense of anticipation with each step. But once Tetsuya's back hit the wall, Akashi wasted no further time. Kuroko had expected a demanding, aggressive kiss but Akashi instead gently cradled his cheek with one hand while he began a gradual, devastating siege that was all the more effective for its patient courting. Akashi's body was pressed to his, not so tightly that he felt trapped, but Kuroko's senses were quickly consumed by Akashi in a way that felt both all too familiar and completely new – they had changed it was true, but there was something else here, a humming call from his body that couldn't help but remember how well they had fit together, once upon a time.

Kuroko couldn't stop his hands from reaching up and winding around Akashi's neck – he wasn't ready to sleep with Akashi but he wasn't some idle participant in this, either. He could feel his body relaxing into Akashi's and knew his lips were already swollen from Akashi's efforts. They may well have pursued this further, if a polite but strained cough hadn't sounded in the otherwise quiet hallway. It was difficult to break away from each other but the tone of that sound was exceptionally familiar – it was Midorima.

The tall and usually aloof looking male was studiously not meeting their eyes but simply reminded them they needed to meet with the messenger. He went ahead to take his place in the receiving hall and as he passed, Akashi turned back to Tetsuya. He surveyed his husband's appearance – Kuroko's cheeks were slightly flushed, his pupils dilated, and his mouth had the faintest suggestion of being kissed-bruised, while his hair was mussed; together it suggested rather what he'd wanted, but more than that, Akashi was reaffirmed in his pursuit of his husband – Tetsuya could not remain indifferent to him in this.

Before he could say anything, Kuroko leaned his head back, his breath coming out in a quiet but fast pant before he collected himself. "I think it worked. Our audience should have no trouble believing we just tumbled out of bed." His tone was scrupulously blank but even so his voice was not quite as steady as he probably wished.

Akashi laughed softly in acknowledgment of Tetsuya's preemptive strike as an attempt to reestablish distance between them. "Mmm, well done Tetsuya. Yes, I think we will be convincing."

They stared at each other for a moment, and a flash of something went through Tetsuya's eyes before he reached up and deliberately rifled his fingers through Akashi's hair. "More so now. Akashi-kun must look like he was affected, too." Tetsuya meant to say it teasingly, lightheartedly, as if it didn't matter, really – but it came out wistfully instead.

There was nothing to do then except move forward and they soon entered after being announced by the waiting steward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3! I hope you like it :)

State of Things

Chapter 3

* * *

 

Akashi and Kuroko entered the reception room in a curious state. Their demeanors were regal and authoritative, but their deliberately rumpled appearances suggested closeness in a way that would be difficult to misunderstand. They moved to their seats, flanked by Aomine and Kagami who were already in place for security, with Midorima slightly off to the side.

The Kirisaki Daiichi messenger was of average height and build with spiky orange hair. His aura radiated impatience and something that seemed altogether untrustworthy. Once Kuroko and Akashi were seated he gave a cursory bow and introduced himself as Yamazaki Hiroshi.

Akashi raised an eyebrow before greeting him. "Welcome, Yamazaki-san. We were told this is a matter of some urgency. What is your message?"

Yamazaki sneered in response. "Hanamiya-sama sends his congratulations on your marriage, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama. But he finds that this new land invalidates all existing treaties between either of your kingdoms and Kirisaki Daiichi and certainly there is no carry over to your unified reign. He sent me as a courtesy – he expects negotiations to begin immediately or else you risk invasion of lands we will consider fair game."

Kuroko's calm, level voice broke through next. "How unexpected. We sent notices of our plans as soon as the betrothal was announced. I know he received it as Hanamiya-sama was most cordial in his congratulations and there was no word of this concern at the time." He paused and a slightly pointed smile crossed his face. "I noticed, however, that Hanamiya-sama did not join us yesterday for the celebration. Perhaps these events are somehow connected, Yamazaki-san?"

The silence was strained as Akashi looked at his husband in surprise, the courier was visibly uncomfortable, Midorima had a pained expression, and Aomine and Kagami both appeared to be suppressing giggles. Kuroko's expression however, had returned to its normal serene state. His question was perfectly valid, and even more to the point, it revealed a truth to all of them – Hanamiya was deliberately agitating for trouble.

The messenger didn't respond to Kuroko and instead tried to regain the advantage by speaking with Akashi. "Your answer?"

Akashi smiled and turned to face Tetsuya. "Is it only mine to give?" There seemed to be a simple idleness to this question but it was a thin veil covering his impatience with Yamazaki's rudeness. He spoke again, but he didn't return his attention to the servant. "I believe before your question is addressed, my husband and co-regent had one for you. We must observe the niceties after all."

To an outsider, it might have seemed Akashi was the one to make decisions, but it spoke only to how ill-informed Kirisaki Daiichi's messenger was that he did not also recognize Kuroko's authority. The two princes had received very similar educations and Kuroko was just as capable of ruling as his husband, he merely lacked the overtly compelling presence that had been part of Akashi seemingly from birth. They had, however, agreed they would rule jointly – they had talents and skills that complemented one another after all.

Kuroko acknowledged Akashi's words with a nod and trained his eyes on Yamazaki. "If there are points of negotiation that Hanamiya-sama feels should be reworked, then we would consider his proposal to the benefit of all parties. But your master rather misunderstands the situation if he thinks either of us is going to recognize his power as one superior to ours."

Midorima sighed quietly and adjusted his glasses, adding his own commentary when Kuroko stopped speaking. "It was also agreed upon in the betrothal announcements that any sovereigns with concerns would either wait until the princes were crowned kings following their honeymoon, or barring that, would address the still-enthroned majesties of Seirin and Rakuzan should there be a matter of any urgency in the meantime. This message suggests a lack of respect for those wishes, let alone the discourtesy shown by ignoring the still reining monarchs." His voice was dispassionate but the threat was perfectly obvious to anyone with half a brain.

At Yamazaki's look of discomfort, Akashi asked only, "What is your true purpose in coming here at this time? You should, as was pointed out, have asked to speak to either of our parents or else waited. For Hanamiya to send you like this is highly irregular."

There was an awkward pause as Yamazaki appeared to be struggling to reconcile their reactions to the script he'd obviously been following. Finally, he broke out of the silence with, "Kirisaki Daiichi intends to reclaim the lands along the adjoining border. Hanamiya-sama wants them whether by force or diplomacy but he is not prepared to let them stay in your hands any longer."

Akashi tapped a finger slowly on his chair's armrest. "Surely you don't mean the village that is there? Meiko's a productive farming community but they have been well within the boundaries of Rakuzan for over a century – certainly predating any contract Hanamiya might have signed."

"That's precisely his point, isn't it, Yamazaki-san? That he is not bound by a contract his ancestor signed, let alone to a kingdom that will technically not exist anymore as we combine our lands? And Kirisaki Daiichi has also felt the constraints of recent agricultural shortages. Hanamiya-sama wants to claim Meiko's resources to stave off starvation in his own kingdom." Kuroko's commentary illuminated two things. First, that the messenger had only a minimal ability at keeping his facial expressions in check, and second, that Kuroko's observation was correct.

Akashi's eyelids lowered for a moment as he thought. When he opened them again he spoke calmly but it was not particularly kind. "Wanting to feed his people is a worthy goal, yet Hanamiya's approach to this endeavor leaves much to be desired. We will entertain negotiations to share Meiko's crops with Kirisaki Daiichi. But we are not prepared to surrender that land and will meet any encroachment with force. You may tell Hanamiya that we will schedule a new treaty when negotiations are complete, however any hostile action taken in the interim will be regarded as a declaration of war."

The silence in the room wasn't a light one. Kuroko sent an exasperated look at his husband, not that he disagreed with the idea in general, but it was of course early to mention something that aggressive. He could only assume that Akashi was irritated by the presumption he would cave to the other ruler's demands.

Midorima cleared his throat again and offered a statement that wasn't quite an apology but was certainly less antagonistic. "The princes have just celebrated their wedding and the timing is not appropriate for hostilities from either side. In that spirit we are prepared to be a little more generous with viewing Hanamiya's affront. Our hope is for a peaceful relationship with all of our neighbors and I would suggest you inform your master that he should use the honeymoon period to more calmly plan for the negotiations. Once the princes assume the throne as kings, there is no reason the new alliance can't go through quickly enough."

Kuroko leaned over to murmur a quiet suggestion to Akashi. "We could send an emergency ration in the meantime. It would be both a goodwill gesture and safeguard. If Hanamiya-sama still proves aggressive after that, we will have the public's favor. It would give us more options with negotiating or retaliating, particularly if he has been trying to drum up support in his kingdom for military actions by saying we are taking advantage of them."

Akashi understood the combination of kindness and political expediency that went into Tetsuya's proposal and he assented to the idea by speaking for them both. "In recognition of the new beginnings for all involved, we will arrange for an emergency ration of food to be sent to your kingdom. It is our hope to have a peaceful and mutually beneficial relationship with Kirisaki Daiichi, so please be sure to convey our message as faithfully as possible." The subtext was brutally clear – the messenger had better relay that this was not being done because they were intimidated.

Yamazaki understood and he felt strangely fearful, not just of Akashi's eyes, but of Kuroko's, as well. The envoy wasn't sure why an offer of assistance, especially after his implied threat, would inspire such unease but he had little doubt that he was being warned off on multiple fronts. He would definitely let Hanamiya know that the young men in front of him might be more formidable than expected.

"On behalf of Hanamiya-sama and Kirisaki Daiichi, thank you for your kindness. I will pass on your messages." Yamazaki's words had the right content but the delivery fell flat, an occurrence that did not go unnoticed.

Midorima spoke up next, his tone carefully neutral. "I am sure all involved will look forward to many years of peaceful coexistence between our lands. If there is nothing else, Yamazaki-san...?" The trailing question clearly implied there should not be anything further.

He understood and shook his head. With another bow that was just a fraction too shallow to be correct, he excused himself. The door closed with a ominous sound, they were all aware this matter was not going to be so easily resolved.

"Where are Atsushi and Ryouta? I was surprised they were not here for this." Although he spoke calmly enough, Akashi's question was pointed.

Aomine spoke up as he moved from behind Akashi's chair to face him, "Murasakibara was assigned to keep watch over your parents in case this was meant to distract the two of you and get to them." Akashi nodded his acceptance of this response.

"Kise is...questioning the attendant that accompanied Yamazaki. But I wouldn't imagine he's actually putting in any effort for it." Midorima's disapproving tone reflected his low opinion of Kise's methods. Kise was infamous for his flirtatious interrogations, his dazzling charm and good cheer had coaxed many a state secret from men and women alike.

"Kise-kun's work has proven very helpful in the past, Midorima-kun. Please do not disparage him." Kuroko's quiet reprimand caused Midorima to straighten in an irritated huff and push up his spectacles.

Akashi sat back in his chair as he watched the two of them. Kise was a difficult man in many respects, he was prone to highly dramatic scenes and often gave the impression of a gadfly as he flittered about with his nearly incessant cheerfulness. But his outward charm hid a growing cynicism – he was pursued almost constantly for his good looks and high status, a phenomenon that Kise understood perfectly well. He'd used those traits to gain access to sensitive information in the past, people usually underestimated him for the same qualities that made them want to be around him. Tetsuya's defense of the other man spoke to his increased concern. It was a situation they would have to address eventually.

"Daiki, when Yamazaki leaves, follow him. Kirisaki Daiichi is more than two day's journey from here. For him to have arrived so quickly following yesterday's ceremony…well, I wouldn't be surprised if there is a camp nearby. See what you can find."

Aomine nodded, having anticipated that either he or Kagami would be sent on such an errand. He exited the room to make arrangements with a negligent wave at all of them – eliciting a frown of censure from Midorima.

The advisor then shot a speaking look at the princes, particularly the redheaded one. "And who will replace Aomine in your protection detail for your honeymoon, Akashi?"

Kuroko blushed at Midorima's comment even though there was no real reason to, but he had been steadily ignoring the prospect of spending that time alone with Akashi. It went without saying that someone close to them had to be chosen to maintain the illusion of unified love. A less-established guard might leak rumors as to the true nature of this alliance, destroying the tentative hope they'd been so carefully nurturing.

Akashi smiled and it was slightly evil. "I'm so glad you asked, Shintaro. I rather thought you might join us." The thing about this statement, while he uttered it as if the notion had only just occurred to him, was that it was clearly something he had intended all along. Akashi's lack of consternation at the situation merely affirmed it.

The green haired man froze. Midorima was not a fan of this plan – he didn't like being on guard duty, particularly not if the two of them were going to stage more scenes like they had this morning. It seemed a long moment before he managed to get control of his voice again, but he only managed a faint, "Me…?"

Kuroko glared at Akashi for his mischief before turning to Midorima. While Kuroko agreed with Akashi's choice, there were gentler ways to bring this up. "With your training as both healer and administrator, it would be very reassuring to have you as part of the detail, Midorima-kun."

Akashi lifted one shoulder. "Besides, we're looking at it as a working holiday. Who else would go with us, but our trusted advisor?"

Midorima deflated slightly, knowing he had no choice. These men were his princes, soon to be kings, but they were also his friends. "So you were always planning to have me go." It wasn't a question.

Kuroko looked at him sympathetically. "Akashi-kun thought you might look less miserable during the celebration ball if you didn't already know."

Kagami snickered before hurriedly suppressing it. Midorima shot a glare at him but what could he say? He bowed to Akashi and Kuroko.

"Then it seems I need to pack and make some arrangements. Please excuse me." He exited, clearly in an ill humor.

"My, you'd think he'd be happier to hear he gets to join us on such a special occasion." Akashi's wry comment was just a shade too self-aware to be truly humorous – he was perfectly aware the trip was only a sham of a romantic journey.

"That's enough, Akashi-kun." Kuroko's voice was firm and held a hint of a challenge. "We have enough to worry about without goading poor Midorima-kun."

Red and gold eyes slid his way and they were bright with an intense light that could have been any emotion from playfulness to anger. "Ah. Now that we're down to only one witness, and one with a greater partiality to you, the pretense is dropped altogether, is that it?"

"Please leave Kagami-kun out of this." Kuroko's face had grown even more remote than was normal. "I have done nothing to damage any sort of pretense. Midorima-kun is our friend, it is only right to recognize that our plan takes a toll on those around us as well as ourselves."

Akashi's smile was sharp; it bore a far greater resemblance to a taunt than it did anything kind. "He is not our friend. He is our contemporary and someone of noble blood that has sworn to serve us. You may appreciate his competence, but there's no room for anything beyond that."

Kuroko stood in a flurry of silken cloth and indignation, his movements swift and angry. "We have long held different opinions on that score, Akashi-kun and it is an argument neither of us are prepared to lose. But I will make the point that if anyone is dropping the pretense, it is you. Weren't you the one that promised, with such regal confidence, that you intended to wage a campaign to prove something to me? Whether you meant it sincerely or it was just to try to lure me back to your bed, you're failing miserably."

Akashi let his husband finish, before he also stood – a movement no less passionate than Kuroko's, but cloaked in an angry charm. He glanced over at Kagami and murmured, quite softly and in a voice so perfectly controlled there was no hint of his temper, "You may go."

When Kuroko didn't countermand the order, for that's what the invitation was, Kagami had no choice but to obey it. He bowed and left the reception hall, already going to seek out Riko and Momoi.

They faced each other, and it surprised neither of them when Akashi advanced the few steps toward Kuroko that were needed to close the distance. The smaller male did not back down and his stubbornness would have won a smile from Akashi in other circumstances.

Akashi reached out, so easily and almost carelessly, that Kuroko wasn't quite prepared for the force used to draw him forward a step or two so that he stumbled a bit as he was pulled close to Akashi's body. Akashi stared down into Kuroko's blue eyes, searching for an answer he didn't yet have. He lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching and the entirety of their focus was zeroed in on one another. Akashi spoke in a purring whisper that was loaded equally with anger and seduction, "You should know, better than anyone in fact, how unlikely it is for me to fail. What I am currently attempting to discern is whether I even want to succeed with you. You are too sentimental, Tetsuya and that flaw will get you hurt and it will be completely of your own doing. But we have a lifetime to play this game together, you and I agreed to that delightful prospect just yesterday. So when I say I will prove something to you, make no mistake, a long game doesn't faze me in the least."

He ended his declaration with a kiss that was so unbearably tender and gentle, it made a mockery of the romance of their past with its deliberately calculated air. Akashi knew how to draw responses from Kuroko – he could have picked any number of ways to proceed. Yet this act, one that deliberately recalled the passion they'd shared before, made for such a violent contrast to the anger of their prior exchange that it was clear that they had an abysmally long way to go before they forgave each other. It was a revelation for both of them, this sudden awareness of how deeply they had buried those thoughts, and when Akashi broke the kiss, they were both breathing unsteadily in response.

Although Kuroko wanted to be anywhere else in the world right then, he managed to meet Akashi's eyes. "I am glad to hear you say that, Akashi-kun. Because from where I stand, you will need eternity." He slipped away from the other man before continuing, "Please excuse me, my mother wanted to see me before we left this afternoon." Kuroko didn't wait, he simply exited with all the calm precision that indicated more clearly than if he'd screamed that he was displeased.

Akashi watched him go, a half smile, half snarl in place. But then he calmed himself, he wouldn't lose. Tetsuya would be his again, and he'd eventually correct the other's erroneous thoughts. Until then, he wondered if Tetsuya's mother was going to tell her son one of the more interesting features about their honeymoon destination – it had only one bed in the suite they'd occupy – a holdout from when these periods were truly designed to promote royal conception as soon as possible. Personally, Akashi was very much looking forward to seeing Tetsuya struggle to contain his flustered reaction to that fact, so he hoped the Queen would keep that little detail to herself. He smiled again, this time it was much more an expression of anticipation. Yes, their honeymoon should be a rather interesting adventure, all things considered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 4, I hope you like it!
> 
> Chapter content note: quick scene of very mild sensuality toward the end of the chapter.

State of Things

Chapter 4

* * *

Their caravan set out early the next morning, despite Midorima's protestations that he would need more time to prepare. Akashi had smiled at him, a sharp feline expression, and offered the soft taunt that surely so capable a person as Shintaro purported to be could handle the arrangements in short order – they were hardly going into a lengthy exile, after all. Midorima had not offered any additional objections, merely wrapped his indignation around himself and proceeded to prove his worth yet again – as few would have doubted he could.

They were headed to a small manor located on the border between Rakuzan and Seirin. In previous eras it had been traded back and forth between their kingdoms as fortunes rose and fell – while it currently belonged to Rakuzan, the particulars of that claim mattered little with the ensuing combination of their lands.

Although Akashi and Kuroko had both played there as children, it had been a long time since either of them visited. It was by no means a humble abode. The home was a prosperous little estate that was largely self-sufficient, but it had no permanent resident apart from the steward and his family. Instead it had served various purposes over the years – from keeping mad relatives hidden from public view to even functioning as a kind of dower house. They had decided to use it for their honeymoon trip because it was private yet still fairly close by.

Also of importance, they could control access to it as it wasn't a place one could just happen by without having either grown considerably lost or deliberately trespassing. Neither Akashi nor Kuroko wanted to be swarmed by visitors – they'd had to bring their inner circle for protection and so they could keep working – but they didn't relish the prospect of well-wishers wanting to drop by and congratulate the newlyweds.

As the house came into view, Kuroko's mind began replaying some of his childhood memories there. The house was fortunate to be located near a lake and it had provided opportunities for fishing and swimming. Kuroko smiled briefly, Akashi had taught him both skills. Kuroko, while competent, wasn't the strongest swimmer, but he was very good at fishing given his patience and stillness. His eyes searched for the terraced slopes that contained rice paddies and he remembered Akashi studying the farming techniques before redesigning the process to include draining the fields – he'd come across some almanac that suggested doing so to aerate the soil. The yields had increased and Akashi's proposal had been more broadly implemented. It was one reason Rakuzan, and subsequently Seirin, had been able to hold out against the blight for as long as they had – they'd had stores of the crop from previous seasons.

Kuroko shook his head and focused instead on the present. He had never doubted Akashi was talented and intelligent. He shot a glance ahead to where Kagami was riding. They were all keeping wary eyes out ahead to search for an ambush, Kuroko or Akashi alone were well worth a royal ransom, together…they would be foolish to overlook the possibility of a kidnapping. Kise and Midorima were the rear guard, with Murasakibara alongside the baggage train in the middle.

Akashi perhaps guessed his husband's thoughts as he spoke calmly by Kuroko's side, "It would not be in an attacker's best interest to try and interrupt our journey, Tetsuya. We are safe enough. But should someone be so unwise, I have little doubt we would prevail."

It might have been insufferably arrogant from anyone else, and even Akashi couldn't completely escape it, but Kuroko had to agree. They were few in number at the moment, but the lethal potential in every one of them wasn't to be underestimated. "I know, Akashi-kun. I am just ready to arrive."

Although Akashi was tempted to point out that they had only been travelling a few hours, he refrained. He was well aware that Tetsuya wasn't actually fatigued, it was simply a matter of being able to focus on other things once they got there. He offered some noncommittal response and they didn't try to make any further effort at conversation. They had three weeks before they would return to take their places as co-rulers, it was an eventuality that weighed on them both. For now, they would try to maintain a sense of civility as they continued plans with their inner circle.

It was not much longer before they reached their destination and were quickly greeted. The caretaker and his family had been apprised of their estimated arrival and had made preparations in order to host the royal entourage. Soon they were all bustled into their temporary home and after they'd had time to refresh themselves, a light meal was presented.

There was a moment when the atmosphere grew awkward – all of them remembered their childhood experiences here but it wasn't lost on them that they hadn't been back since Akashi and Kuroko had broken off their relationship. It had been left unsaid, but somehow they had all known to stay away. The unhappiness of that memory warred with lighter thoughts and it was clear nobody was quite sure how to proceed.

Kuroko looked at their assembled company with both regret and sympathy. None of them particularly wanted to be there. Even he and Akashi, for all that they understood their duties, were not at ease with one another any longer. They had rarely been gathered together for any length of time in several years, it was disheartening to have this distance between them.

In the end, it was Aomine who broke the ice, perhaps emboldened from his successful tracking of the Kirisaki Daiichi operative, he wasn't showing the same wariness the others were. Aomine had been shown into the dining room mere moments before they started, his timing impeccable. After a contemplative look at the fish he was about to eat, he'd glanced around. "Remember when Tetsu fell in the lake trying to keep up with that fish?"

Murasakibara hummed an agreement before commenting, "We ended up having to fish Kuro-chin out instead."

Kise chuckled a moment and then chimed in, "It wasn't a very big fish from what I remember."

Kuroko straightened in mock-offense at this presumed slight to his dignity, "Kindly do not belittle my fish, Kise-kun. It was nothing less than a monster – you simply misremember."

A skeptical cough was offered by Midorima in response. "It couldn't have been that big. I believe I remember you pouting because Murasakibara ate it in one bite."

Kuroko had just started to turn to retort when Akashi's amused intervention was heard, "To be fair, Atsushi's scale of what constitutes a single bite might well allow for Tetsuya's version to still ring true."

The start of surprise that overtook him was followed by a measure of gratification at Akashi's support – and Kuroko met the other's eyes with a small smile at the shared moment. The gesture faded almost before it was even seen as he noted the expression on Akashi's face, his husband looked thoughtful but he was not quite as caught up in the revelry of the recollection as the others were. Kuroko felt a tightening in his chest, Akashi had maintained a distance from all of them for years. He averted his head before murmuring, "Akashi-kun is right of course."

The others didn't seem to notice that Kuroko's voice was even more blank than was customary, but Akashi's gaze sharpened. He didn't comment, however the moment was filed away for reference.

As the meal progressed, it wasn't lost on any of them that it had been some time since they'd all gathered informally like this. The circumstances might be extreme – none of them could have imagined the pressing urgency that would nudge Akashi and Kuroko into marriage so quickly – but their history wasn't so distant that they couldn't resume familiar patterns of teasing and discussion.

Kuroko was enjoying the experience, there was an element of freedom here, with nobody to interfere or demand they attend to particular duties. If he didn't look too closely, it might even seem like the gatherings of their childhood. However, it eventually had to end, as pauses in the conversation grew longer and more frequent, and their voices softened from sleepiness. Kuroko felt a minor sense of chagrin as he caught sight of it, remembering that even though they were his friends, they couldn't leave the table until he and Akashi did.

He parted his lips to begin offering an apology, but his words were cut off as he felt Akashi's hand gently grasp his wrist beneath the table. The touch surprised him and he turned slightly to see Akashi's brief headshake. Akashi released Kuroko and spoke, his voice coolly amused and somehow possessing an alertness that had long-since deserted the rest of them, "Morning training will be taking place as usual, we'll meet in the clearing next to the rice shed. If you desire any possible hope of not oversleeping, I suggest you head off to bed immediately. Remember, we're not here on holiday." He paused before looking at Aomine. "You, in particular Daiki, will need to expand upon that rather cursory report you produced."

The groans and grumbles that filled the air in response were issued only halfway in jest. Akashi's training regimens were never things to take lightly. They'd all been aware of the need for this trip to maintain the illusion of a love match between Akashi and Kuroko, but there had been a small shimmer of hope they might treat it somewhat as a vacation as well. Akashi had other plans, unfortunately, prompted in part by Aomine's intel – the courier had indeed met others at a campsite that was located squarely within Rakuzan's borders. This meant they needed to consider what their reaction, if any, would be at this time.

It took only a moment for everyone to evacuate, with each person stopping to thank the caretaker for his work on their way out. The man had stood quietly in waiting throughout the long meal, ready to refresh drinks or replace an empty dish almost before they knew they needed it. He'd seemed ancient to them as children, but they'd been surprised, upon seeing him again as adults, to realize he was probably no more than fifteen years their senior.

Akashi and Kuroko walked to their appointed suite together, it was set apart from most of the manor and featured an attached bathing chamber for privacy. Once Akashi and Kuroko closed the door to their room behind them, the silence they'd held on their way there had changed – there was no ignoring that the room, well-appointed though it was, featured a massive bed in pride of place. Akashi held his gaze with an inscrutable evenness from across the room as Kuroko had preceded him into the suite.

Kuroko averted his eyes first, it wasn't an issue of proving he could win a staring contest after all. He wasn't exactly nervous; he knew that Akashi would uphold their agreement. But they were newlyweds. And it was still a bedroom. And of course…it was Akashi. Kuroko found himself hesitating over his next move, something that naturally caught Akashi's attention.

"Do you need my help to undress, Tetsuya?" The tone of Akashi's question was almost playful, he was absolutely cognizant of the difficulty of their situation and he was goading his husband for his own amusement.

Kuroko straightened reflexively before going to the armoire and retrieving his sleeping garments. As he opened the door he shot a look over at Akashi, "There is no need to be unkind, Akashi-kun. You of all people should be perfectly aware I mastered that particular skill long ago." He shut the cabinet door with just a hint more force than was necessary before disappearing into the bathing chamber.

Akashi stared at the closed door for a moment before he gathered his own selections. Eschewing any notion of waiting to make use of the bathroom, Akashi changed clothes where he stood, his movements automatic and efficient. His mind was helpfully providing a montage of many instances showing Tetsuya's mastery with undressing. From the innocent exuberance of their childhood as he'd darted naked into the lake on a warm day, to the first shy, but resolved time Tetsuya had undressed just for him, a shaky "Akashi-kun…I…" issuing from his lips was all he'd managed before Akashi had been there, helping and reassuring, so that the need for words vanished as quickly as the clothes themselves.

Akashi's mouth formed a brief frown before he smoothed his countenance back to its usual calm appearance. He knew he had a difficult battle ahead to get Tetsuya to admit he was wrong and have things go back to the way they were before, but Akashi was confident he would be successful. He always was.

As that thought crossed Akashi's mind, Tetsuya returned to the main room. He didn't speak to Akashi, merely carried his small bundle of clothing to the box provided for discarded garments. The caretaker's wife would do laundry for them during their stay, but none of them were so inconsiderate as to leave their clothing scattered about untidily. He stood with his back turned to Akashi for a moment and the redhead could practically see Tetsuya gathering his thoughts from the tensing of his shoulders. When his husband turned around, Akashi was surprised by the resolute expression that graced his face.

He was taken even further aback when Tetsuya exhaled quietly and briefly bit his bottom lip – Akashi was positive Tetsuya did not mean the action as an invitation, but the slightly reddened hue drew his attention with unerring precision. He almost neglected to pay attention to what Tetsuya was saying, but caught up quickly enough as Tetsuya's seriousness became clear.

"Akashi-kun, what do you want from me? I thought our agreement would work, but you are too unpredictable. The wedding was only two days ago and in that time you've both supported and attacked me, most of the time I can't tell if you want to kiss me or kill me. Neither of us would have picked marriage at this time but we agreed. So I am asking this seriously, Akashi-kun. What do you want?"

Although Tetsuya's question brought to mind all manner of provocative responses, Akashi knew that wasn't what Tetsuya meant. He would not dishonor either of them by pretending otherwise.

Tetsuya's hands were clenched slightly, Akashi could tell he hadn't wanted to ask his question, but he'd done so anyway. That was so true to type, Tetsuya would risk everything for improvement, he'd always been that way. Akashi allowed the silence to linger as he considered his answer. It was only just before it seemed he had no intention of answering that he finally did, his voice was distant and nearly flat.

"I don't _want_ anything, Tetsuya. Wanting something implies it is beyond my reach to obtain. Eventually, I will have everything I set my sights on. It is not in my nature to accept anything less than that."

He walked over to stand directly in front of Tetsuya, his pace steady and unhurried, the quiet in the room barely disturbed by his footsteps or the rustle of his sleeping robe. Akashi tilted his head down slightly to stare directly into Tetsuya's blue eyes. "Even you will be mine again in truth one day. As for whether I want to kiss you or kill you, I'm not sure if it is any comfort to you to know I don't wish for your demise." Akashi smiled; it wasn't a happy gesture.

Kuroko shook his head – whether denial or frustration fueled the motion was unclear. Akashi chose to take advantage of the moment, naturally, and lifted one eyebrow before he spoke softly, his voice laden with one-part heated promise and one-part taunting derision, "You don't believe me?"

Akashi lifted a hand to gently run his fingers through Tetsuya's hair, fluffing the soft strands before changing the angle to hold the base of his skull. Akashi was standing close, so it needed only a half-step on his part and a small tug to bring their bodies flush together. It was a stance they both remembered, one they'd indulged in often enough that they automatically fitted against one another. It was familiar, too, that Akashi would bend his head in a sure arc, the degree needed to find Kuroko's lips had been memorized long ago.

Kuroko could have stepped back, he even considered doing so. He didn't – the possibility of Akashi thinking he could intimidate him this way was unacceptable. Instead, perhaps in a move that surprised himself just as much as Akashi, Kuroko lifted his head to accept the kiss. He had time to realize that Akashi had kissed him differently on each occasion over the past few days – the first time at their wedding had been a chaste thing, for decorum's sake. It had pleased dowagers and damsels alike, everyone smiling indulgently at the shy romance it displayed. The hallway kiss had been playfulness combined with premeditation, effective in reminding them of their bargain as well as their past. Then there was the dangerous one in the reception room that had been devastating for the cold anger that had been so gentle and yet so calculated.

This one was somewhere between resentment, pride, and long-simmering heat. They weren't trying to convince an audience they were in love; they weren't even doing this out of real intent to move forward. It was, for all of that, the first honest kiss between them since their wedding – born out of an impulse far closer to bitterness than even lust. It made it easy to get caught up in the moment, as both expected the other to pull back any second.

But soon they were moving, in an awkward nearly desperate shuffle inspired by the fear of breaking contact and realizing it was a mistake, propelling them toward the bed. It was doubtful either of them could really have explained how they got there, but soon Kuroko felt the mattress dip under his weight and then Akashi was above him, keeping his head cradled while the intensity of the kiss changed – it was nearly a reintroduction, something they'd figured out before and relearned now. It wasn't anything so out of the ordinary, but Kuroko could already feel his body heating from anticipation.

This, too, had once been familiar and Kuroko couldn't decide if he felt betrayed by his body's instinctive response or not. But he'd be lying to say he hadn't missed it. Akashi was always compelling, so when he turned his attention to just the two of them, there was nothing else like it in the world. Just as before, Kuroko wasn't passive here either. He reached and his fingers burrowed themselves in the collar of Akashi's robe – it was unclear whether he intended to push Akashi away or draw him closer – but the intention would never be known as a brisk knock sounded against the door.

Both of them, completely independently, considered ignoring it. They were staring at each other, breathing slightly more quickly than was normal, but not so discomposed they couldn't handle a visitor. The choice was nearly made for them, as the impatient arrival tried to rally them again with another series of quick, insistent taps.

Akashi took a moment to lean back down, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to pick up again once we've dealt with this, would you?" It was murmured against Tetsuya's throat, with a small bite, more a promise than anything else, left before he straightened up and away, allowing Tetsuya to rise.

Tetsuya had inadvertently arched into the sensation, and felt at a decided disadvantage because of it. He shot a speaking look at Akashi, and was fighting a small blush as Akashi allowed their visitor entrance. Akashi had to suppress a smile at Tetsuya's reaction but by the time he opened the door, nobody would know he'd been anything other than perfectly composed.

It was Daiki. Akashi kept his expression impassive despite his extreme annoyance with the other man at the moment.

"Aomine-kun? What's wrong?" Ah. So it seemed Tetsuya's window of embarrassment was diminished in the face of a potential crisis. Interesting. Akashi allowed that they'd been seen in greater states of dishevelment by the guard over the years, so perhaps that had something to do with it as well.

Aomine cleared his throat, uncharacteristically hesitant. He looked between them, but it was anyone's guess as to whether he imagined anything happened between Akashi and Kuroko or if he was just gathering his thoughts.

"I didn't want to say this at dinner, I thought you two should hear it first." He paused, as if searching his memory, before finally continuing. "When I arrived at the spy's camp, there were representatives from other regions waiting for him. It wasn't just Kirisaki Daiichi. I could make out the uniforms of a few smaller kingdoms, in and of themselves, no particular threat. But among them is Kaijo."

Aomine's words earned a satisfactory reaction. Both Akashi and Kuroko stilled and looked thoughtful. Kise hailed from Kaijo. The territory was a vassal-state and Kise's presence in their inner circle was part of the alliance, a kind of living collateral. Kise had grown up with them, but he'd admittedly joined them a little later than the others.

Kuroko shook his head, "Kise-kun doesn't know about this. I'm sure of it."

Akashi didn't immediately reply either way. He was busy thinking. But he didn't argue, there was no point engaging a fight right now without further information. He sent a silent look in Aomine's direction, who knew what Akashi asked for without the words. Aomine nodded slightly before he replied to Kuroko.

"I'm just reporting what I saw. I will leave it to the two of you to decide what to do with this information." His answer was strangely neutral, displaying a degree of tact that was rarely heard from him.

He left soon after, wishing them a good night and closing the door behind him with a soft thud.

The silence in the room was different now. It wasn't the awkwardness of being newlyweds in a bedroom. Rather, it was the seriousness of wondering if their friend was in fact a traitor or at the very least an unwitting dupe to some scheme concocted by the nobles of his homeland's court. By tacit agreement, they were not debating the issue that night – they would observe Kise while all of them were isolated from the main courts and evaluate the issue later. But it was also understood they needed to be careful around Kise, at least until they determined his innocence one way or the other.

They eventually got into bed, it was large enough that they could avoid contact. Kuroko was uneasy, while he absolutely believed Kise was innocent, he worried about what Aomine had seen and what it meant for them. Akashi didn't necessarily immediately think Kise was guilty, but he was far more willing to entertain the notion Kise might be in the process of betraying them. His eyes gleamed with a fierce light at the thought, and he had to force himself to push it out of his mind for now.

It was not how either of them really expected this night to go, but it didn't matter. Aomine's update had to take precedence over almost everything else right then. They'd entered this union to protect their kingdoms, this was simply another, newer, threat – one that needed evaluating, but one that would be handled eventually regardless.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Written for AkaKuro Week 2017 Day 3 (April 13). Surprise, surprise I'm late again, I am just *winning* AkaKuro Week, lol.  
Prompts: Irony | **Rebellion** | **Acceptance.** **Bonus: "It's your win."**

Welcome to chapter five, I hope you like it!

State of Things

Chapter 5

* * *

It was morning soon enough – too soon really – and this news was heralded both by the sunlight that made its presence known in bright waves, and the seemingly evil caw of a spiteful rooster. It didn't particularly disturb Akashi, he tended to wake naturally and so he rose with a calm sense of purpose that would be irritating to anyone else awake enough to see it.

Kuroko, on the other hand, was not a morning person. Akashi watched with some amusement as his husband buried his head under a pillow in protest of the unrelenting signs of daybreak. Akashi didn't bother to reprimand him - Tetsuya would get up, eventually, but it was always a struggle. Even as he himself got ready, Akashi could hear the sleepy murmured protests – nonsensical words at best – that indicated Tetsuya was gradually heading toward consciousness.

Akashi got dressed and made his way to speak to the estate's caretaker. He asked for breakfast to be pushed back until after the morning training session. The man nodded, saying he would inform his wife of the plan. Akashi thanked him and then left to head toward field by the rice shed. Even the air seemed sleepy, with a quiet stillness unbroken by the more-familiar hustle of life at the castle.

Despite Akashi's stern reminder that he expected them to carry on their usual activities this morning, he did not truly anticipate that everyone would show up on time. This realization proved wise as one-by-one they arrived. It did not surprise him Shintaro was first. His proud nature would demand that he not seem affected by yesterday's travel and the late evening. He immediately began stretching and limbering up to ensure he was ready for the morning's session.

Kuroko arrived next, and while he was technically moving, he was clearly not yet fully awake. This suspicion was increased when he leaned drowsily against the shed. Unless Akashi was greatly mistaken, then Tetsuya was taking a nap even while standing upright. He'd dressed simply to prepare for training, and the plain clothing meant he blended into his surroundings even more than was usual – if Akashi didn't have a vested interest in knowing where his husband was, Tetsuya might be overlooked even by Akashi.

Murasakibara appeared third, his hands full with small pastries he'd likely pilfered from the kitchen. He waved one at Akashi – a greeting and an offer at the same time – before sitting on the ground to wait for the others. He would do what was asked, but no more. Until they were all there to work, he would not unduly exert himself.

Akashi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as Aomine and Kise arrived together. This was not unusual in and of itself, they were frequent sparing partners. However, Akashi had worried if Daiki might be too blatant in his treatment of Ryota to keep the investigation a secret. Thankfully, from Daiki's body language and normal demeanor, it was obvious he did not intend to change his interactions with Ryota until further determinations had been made. Akashi appreciated that, it would throw things out of order if the blond grew suspicious of them.

Curiously, Kagami was last to arrive. Akashi watched him approach and wondered about the timing. Taiga was usually on hand early to watch over Tetsuya, but today he had been slow to get there. Red and gold eyes moved over the bodyguard's form, looking for signs of illness or resentment. He saw neither, just a tired expression on the taller redhead's face. Akashi hummed to himself for a moment before promising himself to revisit this puzzle if needed.

Once they were all there, it went without saying that the drills commenced. A series of stretches was completed and then Akashi paired them off to work on hand-to-hand combat and sword play. He matched Shintaro with Taiga, Daiki with Atsushi, and with a sense of provocation, Tetsuya with Ryota.

His husband shot him a speaking look before obediently moving off to the side to spar with his appointed partner. Akashi knew Tetsuya would rather work with Taiga, but in addition to simple mischief, Akashi had a point to this. Ryota was a very capable fighter and his style was fluid, he would help Tetsuya improve because he could change techniques as needed. It was not that Tetsuya could not handle himself, but Akashi was under no illusions – there was a very real possibility they would be at war or face an ambush. Better to have the skill and not need to use it, than to need it and not have it.

At first Akashi simply watched all of them. Daiki and Atsushi were posed carefully, moving slowly as they anticipated one another's attacks. Atsushi's long reach and overwhelming strength were difficult to overcome, but Daiki's quickness and unconventionally tricky style meant he couldn't be subdued simply by strength. He nodded, they were fine.

Shintaro and Taiga were similar in a way, they dealt in distance – both of them were excellent at long-range attacks like archery, but they were no slouches with knives or swords either. They had fierce reputations for their lethal accuracy and it was never boring to watch them engage one another. Although, Akashi had to admit, neither of them liked being paired with the other. But that distaste made them work that much harder and Akashi had no qualms about exploiting it.

And then he turned his attention to Tetsuya and Ryota. It had been a long time since he and Tetsuya had trained together, the sessions had only intermittently resumed since their engagement was announced. He'd had no worry that Tetsuya would have slacked off in the years following their estrangement. It was just simply true that Tetsuya's guards had one way of developing their skills, and Akashi had another. He watched his husband's movements carefully. In terms of brute strength, Tetsuya was rarely going to overpower anyone. However, one of Tetsuya's gifts was his ability to be where you did not expect him to be, allowing him the element of surprise that could be used to advantage. Ryota, while knowing this about his opponent, would still have trouble matching it exactly.

Even with the understanding that Ryota was strong, Akashi was not thrilled when their match ended with Ryota's blade resting ominously at Tetsuya's throat. Ryota immediately withdrew it at Tetsuya's acknowledgement of his defeat and was promptly laughing good-naturedly at the episode. Akashi assessed it dispassionately. On the one hand, Akashi was aware that Ryota's skills were impressive. On the other, he wondered if Tetsuya's confidence that Ryota was loyal was truly warranted. Akashi did not remember Ryota being able to best Tetsuya this quickly in years past.

Akashi had them all rotate partners until everyone had faced off against one another. It got harder as they exerted themselves so many times in close proximity. By the end, Tetsuya was clearly exhausted but hanging in there as resolutely as possible. Still, Taiga barely had to move to evade his attack and had gently toppled Tetsuya to the grass with an easy movement before the others had exchanged first blows. Tetsuya didn't get up, he just remained on the ground breathing hard but with a smile intact and sweat running down his face.

Seeing it, Akashi called over to them, "Tetsuya, you and Taiga are released. Go get cleaned up and we'll all join you for breakfast shortly."

Kuroko's breathy, "Yes, Akashi-kun" didn't immediately lead to action, but once Kagami pulled him up, Kuroko managed to make his way back to the house. Kagami walked with him, noticeably keeping his pace slower than normal for Kuroko's benefit.

Murasakibara's glum, "Kagami is so lucky. He will get to have breakfast early," would have been funny if Akashi hadn't shot him a look that said more clearly than words that food should not be Murasakibara's priority.

"Atsushi, you'll be my partner for the afternoon session." It was stated calmly, but nobody there mistook Akashi's pronouncement for anything other than the punishment it was. Akashi set just as brutal training schedule for himself as he did for them, whoever he selected as a partner for his own matches always had a tough time of it.

Although his expression soured, Murasakibara only nodded and returned to his current assignment. One by one, the bouts were completed and Akashi offered critiques of their performances. He was not shy about pointing out areas that needed improvement, but he doled out praise as well.

He dismissed them to go clean up and have breakfast and only Midorima lingered. Akashi lifted an eyebrow in question.

"You didn't want to spar this morning, Akashi?" Midorima's question was guarded, he wasn't sure of the other's mood, but it was abnormal for Akashi to spend a whole session observing.

The feral smile Akashi shot him in return nearly made Midorima want to step back, he managed to stop himself only by sheer dint of will.

"Tetsuya will not join us for the afternoon session. He will be occupied with a project of his own. I will catch up then."

Midorima frowned, not entirely certain he understood what was going on with Akashi. It wasn't as if Kuroko hadn't ever seen Akashi go full-throttle during training after all. Akashi had no reason to hide his skill from his husband. He started to ask why Kuroko's absence would make a difference but something in the warning light of Akashi's eyes made him refrain. He doubted Akashi would answer even if he did.

Instead he adjusted his spectacles and said only, "As it pleases you." With a nod of his head, he retreated, presumably to refresh himself and join the others for breakfast.

Akashi watched him go, something like contemplation evident on his face. He wouldn't linger long; the others would be halfway through breakfast by now. Before he joined them though, Akashi switched his attention to the spot where Ryota had held a knife to Tetsuya's throat. He replayed the scene in his mind and he didn't know which bothered him more – the trust in Tetsuya's eyes or the coldness in Ryota's. If he could have seen his own expression, Akashi might have marveled at the blankness. He broke his stillness with a shrug and walked back to the house with a stride that was more akin to a prowl than a simply stroll.

As he sat and watched the impressive amount of food disappear from each of their plates, Kuroko thought that he should be used to the vast quantities his friends could put away by now. It somehow never ceased to amaze him though. He supposed it was a sign they were all active and healthy – even if he did feel somewhat guilty for the caretaker's family having to produce so much to sustain them. Kuroko made a mental note to send for reinforcements, both in supplies and staff, so that their presence here did not cause an undue burden. Tilting his head, Kuroko decided he would bring it up with Akashi that afternoon.

As if summoned by Kuroko's thought, Akashi entered at that moment. The informality of these arrangements, with the others already seated and eating, would not have been permissible at either Rakuzan or Seirin. It was only because they were away from the strict rules and procedures, and borrowing on the grace of their long-time associations with one another, that this was possible.

There was only a brief pause as everyone acknowledged his arrival before they returned to enthusiastically replacing the calories they'd burned that morning. Akashi ate moderately and said little, allowing the flow of conversation to take whatever course the group willed.

The meal concluded without any particular crisis emerging. They went over their schedules, with Akashi sending Kagami and Aomine off on a patrol. Midorima would retire to the library to tackle the pile of work that awaited him. Murasakibara was deputized to the kitchen to help the caretaker's wife clean up from breakfast and prepare the rest of the day's meals as needed. He paused when he turned to Ryota, who waited for his assignment with a small smile in place. Akashi sent him to wait for the courier that would be arriving that afternoon and escort them to the manor house. Kise's smile turned to a frown at such a boring assignment but he could hardly protest.

Tetsuya was not given an assignment; he would attend to an activity of his own design. When everyone began to depart for their respective errands, Akashi was surprised to hear Tetsuya ask him to stay a moment. Nobody else commented, merely going about their business, as Akashi waited for Tetsuya to discuss whatever was on his mind.

Kuroko started to speak but he found himself unexpectedly shy. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he tried again. "Akashi-kun, do you think we can bring in additional staff? I had not thought, but the last time we were all here was several years ago and we were all...less demanding. I do not think we ran through supplies quite as quickly then. We're not staying here permanently, but I do not want to cause such a burden while we are."

Akashi's expression gave nothing away. He nodded after a moment of considering what had likely prompted this from Tetsuya. "Supplies will almost certainly need to be replenished from outside sources. But we'll avoid taking in another servant while we're here. The duties can be rotated through the guard schedules."

Kuroko was not surprised Akashi did not want another person to stay there. They did not need any additional prying eyes at this stage. He nodded and then offered a quiet, "I think that would work." A thought struck him and he smiled. "Will you take a turn as well, Akashi-kun?"

Tetsuya's unexpected display of humor caught Akashi off guard but he shrugged easily enough, "Perhaps I will. Let's hope it doesn't come to that though." He propped his chin on one hand as he leaned back. "Was there anything else? Or shall I leave you to your project? You may arrange for the supplies as you'd like, I will handle the guard schedule as necessary."

Kuroko started to just let Akashi leave – the mood was as peaceful between them as it ever been, it would have been easy to leave it well enough alone. Kuroko, however, was not usually one to take the easy way. His eyes held Akashi's and he took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Akashi-kun, what do you need to see to exonerate Kise-kun?" Kuroko's question was quiet but the softness was betrayed by the resolute determination that infused everything Kuroko put his mind to.

Akashi's expression didn't radically change, but his reaction was there in the slight cooling of his eyes and the brief tightening of his lips. Those momentary tells weren't noticeably meaningful to anyone that didn't know him well – but Kuroko was one of the few that did.

"I must admit your fervency to prove his innocence so soon is puzzling. Should I suspect your motives?" His tips twisted but he asked in a voice that somehow mocked despite its evenness, "Are _you_ plotting against me, Tetsuya? Is that why you agreed to marry me so easily? You and Ryota are going to take over after you dispose of me somehow?"

Kuroko could practically feel himself pale – he didn't know if it was anger or devastation that caused it. "You can't honestly believe I would betray you. Or that Kise-kun would do this." It was whispered, it was all he had the strength for.

With a single arched eyebrow, Akashi replied – his voice soft with warning, "Anyone is capable of treachery, Tetsuya. You would be foolish to truly think otherwise. Or do you mean he would not betray _you,_ personally? His infatuation with you is well known, but I am not sure it would be enough to prevent Ryota from being swayed by someone that attempted to manipulate events in our kingdom. Unless you have given him a reason to believe he can have you, that is. And I would be most displeased to learn that was the case."

Kuroko's body went rigid with distaste, why must Akashi always put such a spin on things? "You have no right or reason to accuse either me or Kise-kun of those things."

"No? How reassuring." The smile on Akashi's face was taunting and gave every indication he was unimpressed.

Seeing that expression infuriated Kuroko. He didn't know if Akashi sincerely thought that Kuroko might betray his marriage vows or if he was simply being provocative, but it stung either way. Kuroko wasn't the one that had asked Akashi if he were willing to be set aside for a politically advantageous alliance when they were teenagers after all – or even worse, to continue their relationship despite Akashi possibly being married to someone else. Kuroko had been devastated, angry, and revolted by Akashi's suggestion. It didn't matter that the other marriage hadn't taken place, Akashi had been willing to go through with it at the time. As for Kise…Kuroko knew he wasn't part of the plot. Or at least not willingly. They would eventually exonerate Kise, of that Kuroko was sure. And so he gritted out, "You are wrong about both of us, Akashi-kun. I will look forward to the day I can prove it to you."

Akashi rose from his chair and moved to the door, stopping to look back. "I hope we can quickly celebrate your victory then. But until that moment, I am not ready to withdraw my suspicions." His hand paused on the doorframe for a moment before he continued, "Tetsuya, I am prepared to be wrong about Ryota even if at the moment I don't think I am, but are you? Will you be able to accept the consequences if it is not your win, but mine?" He didn't wait for an answer, simply striding from the room and leaving Kuroko to his own business.

Kuroko was shaken. He felt he was losing control of his own life and he did not want to accept Akashi's words. He didn't doubt there was a plot brewing, history has rife with examples of how rebellions formed during times like these. But it wasn't any of them, they were stronger together than they could be on their own and he had to make Akashi understand that.

Which is why that evening, when he and Akashi retired to their room and prepared for bed, he picked up on their earlier conversation to say this: "I am prepared to be wrong, Akashi-kun. But I am not prepared for you to treat me like an idiot. I know none of us are perfect and that we can't afford to be careless. By the same token, you can't focus all of your attention on a single suspect."

Akashi's eyes sharpened and the lingering frustration he felt with the situation prompted him to purposely twist Tetsuya's words. "Are you asking for my attention, Tetsuya? I promise it is yours whenever you would like."

Kuroko had had quite enough of Akashi's temper today and that statement, essentially brushing aside his concerns, was the last straw. He kept his face blank to hide his intentions before he scooped up a small decorative pillow that adorned the bed and threw it at Akashi. Kuroko was unsurprised Akashi caught it, his husband had superior reflexes and it was difficult to truly surprise him, but the sharp furrowing of his brow was a reaction he would be satisfied with.

"Please stop being such an ass, Akashi-kun. You are doing neither of us any favors when you behave this way." Kuroko's voice sounded tired – his anger transformed into a weariness that was in part a reaction to the realization they still had the rest of their honeymoon to get through like this.

Akashi set the pillow back on the bed. He considered ignoring Tetsuya again but their proximity made it a tricky thing to do. When he did speak, it was not quite an apology but a shade of regret might have been heard. "You are not wrong that we need to keep an open mind as to other possibilities. But that still does not mean Ryota is automatically innocent." He passed a hand over his face briefly. "Enough of this for now. Unless you have new information, it is time for bed."

Kuroko shook his head – he did not have anything new to say at this stage **.** The stiffness of his gait as he walked to the bed spoke volumes as to his irritation though. He didn't look at Akashi, merely climbed into the bed and with a pointed breath, blew out the flame that lit the lantern on his side.

Akashi's smile was edged as he watched Tetsuya's small tantrum. He played with the knot in his belt idly for a moment before he joined Tetsuya, also extinguishing the lantern on his side and leaving the room mostly in darkness. The lack of illumination was relieved somewhat by the moonlight that filtered in through the window and the last vestiges of coals on the brazier that offered both warmth and a dull, orange glow.

There was silence between them, despite it being perfectly obvious neither had fallen asleep yet. Tetsuya's posture was rigid as he faced away from Akashi, who was on his back and relatively relaxed. The large mattress meant there was plenty of space, they would not touch without deliberate effort at this stage. At another point in their lives, they would have eschewed that boundary and been wrapped together as if the space were far more limited.

Akashi listened as Tetsuya's sigh broke the silence and even guessed at the cause. But he did not offer any words in response. He waited until eventually Tetsuya's body gave in and fell asleep, the strain from the past several weeks catching up to Tetsuya even if he'd like to stay awake. Once Akashi heard the soft, even breathing that indicated the other's slumber, he turned and propped himself up on one elbow to stare at Tetsuya. The room was dark of course, but Akashi didn't need a brightly lit room to know what Tetsuya looked like. It was more the luxury of the moment; one he hadn't been able to indulge in several years. His eyes gleamed, it was one he would not be denied in the future if he could help it. He was asleep soon enough, his body tired from the exhausting, punishing paces he'd put it through during the afternoon training.

It might have been several hours or only a few minutes later, but Akashi woke suddenly – his body tensed to prepare for whatever disturbance he'd detected. His eyes had adjusted to the dimness and he saw it was Tetsuya, he'd rolled during the course of the night and had found the spot that had always been his favorite – nestled against Akashi with his face pressed into Akashi's chest. His breath was expelled in soft clouds against Akashi's skin and he had wrapped one hand into the edge of Akashi's garment while the other rested just above it.

Akashi smiled, a fierce, terribly triumphant thing that looked better suited to a game of war than a nighttime cuddle. His sense of victory and anticipation was well-founded though, Tetsuya would be his again – this proved it. Then his smile gentled, he'd missed this, the unspoken affection that Tetsuya had doled out so willingly in years past. He raised a hand and threaded his fingers through Tetsuya's hair, relaxing again with the knowledge there was no immediate threat. Indeed, Tetsuya's unconscious acceptance of him was a sign of better things ahead, he looked forward to the day it was an intentional aspect of their relationship again. Settling back down, Akashi did not fight sleep. He was well aware of the myriad pressing issues that needed their attention, yet they would still be there in the morning. His sleep was unmarred by any fits of conscience.


End file.
